Dreams and battles
by dimka-roza-lover
Summary: This is the story from Dimitri and Rose after Last Sacrifice. It's about their life in general, their dreams, their stories, regrets and battles.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams and battles

Hi guys! This is my first time writing stuff so don't be too harsh on me. This is my story of Dimitri and Rose after Last Sacrifice not counting Homecoming with it. This is my own story and what I would like to be happening. Like I told you I'm a beginning writer and English is not my mother tongue so if I make mistakes I'm sorry though I have spellchecked it so I hope it won't be too bad. You can always give me inspiration for the other chapters.

Much love S.


	2. Chapter 1 - The travel

**This is the official first chapter of Dreams and battles. **

**I don't owe Vampire Academy all the rights go to Richelle Mead. I just made up this story.**

**Give it a try and comment. ****Inspiration and thoughts are always welcome.**

**Much love S.**

Chapter 1:

I woke up in the plain my head resting on Dimitri's shoulder. I looked up and saw his face, and it was kind of obvious he hadn't sleep in the 12 hour flight to Novosibirsk. Still staring straight forwards and he was still overthinking everything. Well I don't blame him. He didn't saw this trip to his family coming. Like usually Lissa just made an arrangement behind our backs. She meant it good. But Dimitri hadn't seen his family in years and the last time he was near he was a strigoi and well good that he didn't visited them back then.

* * *

Lissa had ordered those 2 plane tickets a week ago and gave them to us. But Dimitri and I both didn't want to go in first place. We could hardly leave or charge behind. Of course neither Lissa nor Christian would take it. Lissa said she would be fine that she still had 23 other guardians around her, the privilege of being the queen, and promised me not to leave the court at any time. And well Christian promised Dimitri not to leave Lissa's side, not that that wasn't expected but still, so after a rather long argument both Dimitri and I started packing and well here we are on the plane.

When I asked Lissa why she did this, her answer was that we've been through much, we as in Dimitri and I and well a few other people too but especially the two of us. I didn't go against that argument.

First of all I got killed and Lissa brought me back with her element:spirit, given me the name shadow kissed and giving us a bond, I could feel and hear her thoughts, and could get in to her head also I could communicate with the dead and I got nauseas when strigoi were nearby.

We ran away from the academy for 2 years because Lissa was being followed and because misses Karp had warned me to take her away and keep her safe.

We were returned by Dimitri, and thanks to Dimitri I didn't got expelled, he became me mentor and we fell in love and had to hide it because of the student-mentor thing, we got charmed by Victor Dashkov with a lust spell, Victor ended up in jail because he tried to use Lissa for her powers.

I got abducted by strigoi lost one of my best friends: Mason. And I got my first 2 strigoi kills including my first Molnija tatoos.

Our academy was attacked by strigoi. And in another battle to get back the moroi and dhampirs the strigoi had taken with them I had lost Dimitri who had been awakened as a strigoi.

I had gone to Siberia to find him and kill him because I promised him that, ended up with his family telling the cruel story, after a fight with Dimitri's youngest sister I got back on track and searched for Dimitri , I threatened and killed some strigoi and then Dimitri found me and used me as his personal blood whore, I fled from him, he followed me, I had thought I killed him, and once when I came back to the academy I got this lovely mail from Dimitri saying he will find me and kill me and in the envelope there was the stake I though I had him staked with, well that mission failed miserably. And yet I was happy because I heard there might be a way to return strigoi back to their former form. For that I had to get Victor out of the prison with the help of Lissa and Eddie a good friend of us. Lissa, Victor, me and Eddie went to Las Vegas to find Victors half-brother Robert, there we found out how to return Dimitri to a dhampir, which wasn't easy since we needed to have a spirit user to stake a strigoi and well moroi aren't trained to do so, we got attacked by Dimitri in Las Vegas, fled back to court.

Lissa and Christian got abducted by Dimitri on Lissa's birthday. And well Lissa turned him back to dhampir. Though the problems aren't over yet. He didn't love me anymore.

I got imprisoned for high treason for killing the moroi queen even though I didn't kill her, a tip when you don't like someone don't make it to obvious otherwise you'll be main suspect when she/he gets killed. My friends and father broke me out of prison, and I had to flee with Dimitri who at that point still didn't had any feelings for me. We returned my previous crazy teacher miss Karp back to Moroi, thanks to Robert and Viktor who popped up again, she changed to a strigoi because spirit made her crazy and desperate, we went to find her niece, Jill, who appeared to be Lissa's half-sister, we got hunted by guardians, lost Victor and Robert who abducted Jill for personal use. We went to find them, my bond took all of Lissa's darkness and I flipped and exadently killed Victor, after we got rid of the body and Robert we went to a hotel to rest and talk, in the time being Dimitri had noticed he could feel love again for me, we made out.

We found out who the queen's killer was, we got back to court, told everyone who Jill was and who the killer was. Sadly enough it was a friend of us Tasha Ozera and well she gave me the fault because she was in love with Dimitri. She wanted to shoot Lissa, I jumped in just in time, and catched up the bullet, almost died … again, I healed on my own without the help of spirit for once, I woke up after a few days just to hear that my name is cleared and that Dimitri and I both are returned our guardian titles, I lost my bond with Lissa and well she was just about to be crowned as the new queen of the moroi. And this all happened in about a year.

* * *

So yeah a kind of the reason why Dimitri was overthinking this? The fear of forgiveness. He forgave himself or what he had done to me, otherwise I wouldn't be on this trip right now, but he does fear the forgiveness from his family and to be honost? I don't understand that fear, I had been with his family and they took me in as if I was a daughter/sister of 'd accepted our love. They had been devastated to hear the news about his awakening, and I know they will be excited to here this news and see their only son/brother back.

His 3 sisters Karolina who was 26 and the oldest of the Belikova sisters was caring and had 2 children with a guardian who visited every holiday, Sonya who was a year younger than Dimitri was pregnant when I left, she was working in a drugstore. And then you had Viktoria the girl was slightly younger than me so about 17 I guess she was sweet but I left her behind while we were in a fight about a boy who wanted to use her so well you can say she's sometimes ignorant. Than you had Olenna who was just like a mother to me. I liked her a lot really always trying to help me, she loved cooking and loved her children and then at last you have Yeva, Dimitri's 'lovely' grandmother. Who has a sixth sense with dreams and predictions, let me just tell me she freaked me out. But she only did that to test me if I was good enough for her only grandson which in the end seemed so it was thanks to her I got back on track to finding Dimitri.

* * *

I snapped out of my thoughts when Dimitri was looking at me.

"Rose is everything okay?" he asked,

"I'm fine I was just thinking, are you fine? You haven't slept and you've been staring straight ahead for hours?" I said my voice full of concern.

"I was just thinking about home, you know? I haven't been there in years. I haven't seen them since I got to my charge Ivan and well after he died I went straight to Saint-Vladimir to get you back. I'm just scared what they'll think when they see me, will they be scared, angry or won't they believe it? maybe they won't even accept me back home. Though maybe Yeva will see me coming and can calm the others. and may.."I put my hand over his mouth so he stopped talking.

"They will be glad to see you back. You know your family, they are very forgiving. Now stop worrying." My hand slipped from his mouth and grabbed the collar of his shirt and I pulled him closer so I could reach his lips and plant a kiss on them. I felt him calming down during the kiss.

When the kiss ended, I looked up in his pretty brown eyes and I could see love and thrust shimmer in his eyes, he put an arm around my shoulder and I snuggled in his side. In 2 hours we would land in Novosibirsk.

* * *

Once we landed Dimitri had yet again to overcome his trauma's I knew he forgave himself for what he had done to me but it still wasn't easy managing sometimes, like now when we were in the city where he had me abducted.

Anyway we went to look for a rental car, and we had best looked for a hotel too instead of staying the night in one we took the other choice and drove towards Baia, Dimitri's hometown , after a few hours we pulled aside on a little parking lot with hardly any light, well between Novosibirsk and Baia there weren't any motels to find and since the jetlag had tired us both we just pulled down this parking lot which you can hardly give the name parking lot.

We both checked the parking lot for any strigoi or other harmful thing, we were on quite an open place and I didn't thrust it, we both shoved on the backseat since there was a little bit more space there than on the passenger and driver seat. But it was going to be cosy. I was lying between his legs my head against his chest while his arms wrapped around me waist his cheek resting on my head. He sighed.

"What's wrong Dimitri?"

he pulled his head back so he could rest it against the glass and answered "I'm just overthinking, nothing to worry about."

I turned my head as far as I could so I could see his eyes just to know he was telling the truth. Being an owl at this point would be awesome, though he saw what I was trying and put a kiss on my cheek.

I smiled and said "everything is going to be just fine. Trust me. I love you."

He pulled me closer to him and kissed the back of my head and whispered "I really hope so. I love you too Roza."

I soon heard his breathing shifting signalling me he was asleep. Now it was my time to start and think. How the hell should I begin to explain to the Belikova's that their son came back from the grave and that he is completely harmless, just all at once? or better be slow an delay like last time? No I can't let Dimitri sit in the car for so long, and at the end of my last visit I didn't really told them the truth of my trip to there so I'll just have to tell them straight away and hope they won't be angry or something.

* * *

Sleep came hard that night and I had one of the moments where I miss the bond so I could see how it was going with Lissa. Once I finally fell asleep I didn't got the chance to really sleep. Because an hour or two later I woke up with an attack of nausea. ooh great to know the bond didn't take that with it. I couldn't see the ghosts and couldn't get into Lissa's head anymore neither could I take the darkness from Lissa when she used to much spirit but the one thing that stayed was the ability to feel strigoi when they were near. And this was definitely that feeling.

I was wide awake and tried to find my stake which I left on the passenger seat. "Fuck, Dimitri wake up." While I tried to get out of his iron grip around my waste to reach the passenger seat I got more and more nauseas. "Dimitri! Wake up, there are strigoi outside!" that did it like a bucket of ice cold water. He was straight awake, loosened his arms around my waste giving me the chance to take my stake, he was smarter and had his stake already in his hand. I signalled him to be quite and took my stake as well.

He opened the door and climbed out the car, me right behind him. It wasn't hard to find them but when I counted them. "Fuck, 5 really? Since when can they cooperate like this?" Dimitri didn't answer since he recognized at least one of them. And well I guess it was the guy in the middle.

Since he spoke up. "Ah Dimitri you returned, seems like you got your little blood whore back. Though I thought you would kill her after she almost killed you. But well of course she's too beautiful to kill. When you're done with her you can always pass her over to me."

Well let's just say Dimitri didn't like that comment at all. "Boris you better shut up if you don't want to die a horrible death. Let me just say it won't be slow and it won't be painless at all." And at that moment the strigoi noticed something. Dimitri's voice wasn't cold enough to be a strigoi.

two strigoi ran to me and the other 2 and Boris went for Dimitri, yet again I was looked down at, why did they always see Dimitri of more of a threat than me? The 2 strigoi in front me were fast but clumsy which meant they weren't awakened for a long time.

"This is just my lucky day." I said before they reached me. I plunged my stake easily in the first strigoi but I didn't pay much attention to the second who pushed me against the car. Ooh great a dent just great to know this is a rental car.

"You can bloody pay for that dent mister!" He ran at me, I dodged one of his attacks. I swept him off his feet and staked him.

When I looked up I saw Dimitri didn't have it as easy as I did. One of the three strigoi was dead but the other two were still swarming around him. I ran to the strigoi whoms name i didn't know and jumped on his back.

Well he didn't saw that one coming though the moment he felt me he took my arm and swung me to the ground. Head first against the concrete. That did hurt. But the adrenaline in my body made me roll over when the strigoi wanted to grab my throat. I kicked him against the knee hard enough to make him stumble for just long enough for me to get back to my feet. He was awakened for quite some time it seemed cause he knew to keep his chest away from my stake. We dodged and attacked a few times until I made a mock attack distracting him and giving me the chance to finally stake him. When I looked up Dimitri had done the same with Boris.

He came to me and took my face between his hands "Are you okay?" he asked concern shimmering in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little dizzy from my attack against the ground and well a little headache, how about you comrade? You looked like you needed a little help." My voice sounded a little raw but well I didn't sleep much and then an attack from strigoi and a smack to the ground? No that won't help it either.

"I'm fine, a few scratches maybe but I'm better off than you. So we drive further or do you want to sleep your dizziness off?" he bent down a little to give me a little kiss on the lips. My arms encircled his waste.

"I don't care really, and well driving is not an option for me. Are you good to drive or do you need some sleep? because you have had a total of 3 hours sleep in a day. And a strigoi attack won't make you less sleepy. We can stay I doubt another strigoi attack will come, though we'll have to call an alchemist and they don't like to be around us. So how far are we from Baia?" my voice wasn't right.

And he noticed it too because he started to drag me to the passenger seat and made me sit down. "Well in that case you'll rest while I drive cause I don't think you can go on without checking a medic and well Olenna got you back on track once, maybe she can check your concussion too."

I laid down my head against the headrest and mumbled "I don't have a concussion let's just drive there and when it's morning I'll go inside, clear everything and we live happily ever after."

He chuckled, kissed my brow and took his mobile. He dialed some number an started to talk in quick Russian I could understand something about Strigoi and knew he was talking to an alchemist. After the phone call he came back in the car and turned on the engine and we drove away, well around that point I fell asleep.

* * *

Once I woke up I had this fierce headache and still was a little dizzy. It was morning and Dimitri was asleep on the back seat. I poked him in the ribs and when he woke smiled at me but when I watched in his eyes I saw the same concern as last night.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I just shrugged. "of course I'm okay, I'm Rose Hathaway!" that got me a sceptical look.

I sighed " I still got a headache and I still feel dizzy now happy?" he pushed himself up so he could sit straight. " Why would that make me happy Roza?" I just shook my head.

I opened the door gave, turned around so I could give Dimitri a small peck on his lips and climbed out of the car. "wish me luck." Is all I said when I closed the door.

I turned around and walked to the door. After I rang the bell I quickly heard the sound of someone rushing towards the door, opening it and well looking pretty surprised. "Hi Olenna. Do you mind coming outside and talk?" she yelled something in Russian and closed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Reunion

**Hi guys! so chapter 2 was finished earlier than I thought it would be and here it is already. **

**This chapter is shorter than the first, so I'm sorry.**

******And I just noticed I was writing Olenna when it was Olena. Sorry i got confused with Game Of Thrones.**

** My next chapter will be my first time writing in Dimitri's Pov so i'm excited. **

**I can't tell you when it will be out but I'll try to make haste. **

**Reviews and inspiration are always welcome also a name for Sonya's baby would be nice, otherwise I'll have to go search for Russian names and I really am bad in picking names.**

**And I want to thank the 3 reviewers who cheered me up to write my second chapter. So thanks to Dimitri' .Shewolf, gracedallas2012 and ****LadyDraxx2520!**

**I hope you like it! **

**Much love! **

* * *

Chapter 2

Olena turned back to me took my hand in hers and took me to the stairs on the port so we could sit. It was a warm and sunny day in Baia with a blue sky and some clouds.

"You wanted to talk? I haven't seen you for so long last time you just took off. Without telling anybody." Her voice sounded curious and nervous and full of concern.

"Yes, I'm very sorry about that, I hope Yeva told you guys I was sorry for leaving you but I had to. I hadn't been very sincere when I came here last time. When I came here I hoped to find Dimi…" I got interrupted midsentence by her "Yes, Yeva told you were sorry and she also told us why you came by, so let me guess you found him and killed him?" I looked in shock at her.

"You really haven't heard anything do you?" she just shook her head

"Well my best friend is Vasilisa Dragomir the new queen of the moroi?" she nodded her head, great that she knew. "Well Lissa and me went through hell to find something Oksana and Mark told me about. And what I'm going to tell might be hard to understand but I want you to believe me and I want you to let me tell the full story without interruption, please?" I gave her a hopeful look and I received another short nod.

"Well okay how to start to explain this? Ah right so I nearly killed Dimitri when I was in Novosibirsk but failed. Once I returned to the academy I got my hopes up for a plan and so we had to find a person in specific and if we wanted to find him we needed to break someone out of a highly secure prison, anyway after that we went to Las Vegas to find this person, for who we freed his brother, who was also a spirit user. And he told us that spirit users have the power to return strigoi to their former form." She gave me a disgusted look when I told her we had to break Victor out but soon it became a disbelieving look when she heard about the spell.

"But that isn't easy because you need a spirit user using a by spirit and of course the other 4 elements enchanted stake. But like we both know moroi aren't trained to stake. And when I heard Lissa had to stake Dimitri I said no, I didn't want to lose them both because a stupid action for me. But she didn't listen and she trained staking behind my back. Dimitri who at that point was angry at me for nearly staking him was coming after me and he found us at Las Vegas and well we luckily escaped him there, but after we returned to court Lissa went to visit Lehigh a university with her former ex-boyfriend which is now back her boyfriend. And they got abducted by Dimitri so he could lure me in to a trap and kill me. There was a battle and when I wanted to stake him Lissa pushed me away and did it herself, she returned him back to a dhampir." At this point Olena was watching me with still that disbelieving glimmer in her eyes and a dropped open jaw. And me? Well I felt a tear roll down my cheek at the end because it still seemed too much like a dream to me.

"We wanted to visit you earlier but we had some problems escaping court when I was accused for killing Queen Tatiana. And well once we proofed I wasn't the murder the real murder shot Lissa but I was just in time to catch the bullet. The bullet was near my heart and I needed to heal for a rather long time, and then you had the crowning of Vasilisa. And now we're here, are you okay?" Olena was at this point in tears.

She hugged me and I hugged her back. I felt her suddenly stiffening "You said we're here? Is Dimka with you?" I nodded.

She released me and when I looked back at the car Dimitri was already standing in front of it his eyes full of emotions and a big smile on his face. Olena stood up and they both ran to each other, and soon they were in the loveliest embrace I had ever seen and yeah here came the tears, goddamn it since when did I became such a wuss? The hug took some time but it was nice to see them like that. They hadn't seen each other for years and they thought he was dead for months I can't blame them.

And at that moment Karolina gets outside, and starts to scream. God that girl had lungs, and this wasn't really helping against the fucking headache! And when I saw her storm towards her mother, I didn't know what to do, I could hardly tackle the girl, but well both Dimitri as Olena did stand ready for anything.

Though Olena was the first to react she took Karolina with her shoulders and said. "Karolina trust me everything is fine go get everybody around the kitchen table we need to talk." She looked like she wanted to protest but when I saw the fierce look in Olena's eyes I knew she couldn't protest. Hell even I couldn't have gone against that woman right Karolina turned around and walked slowly back to the house. When I looked back Dimitri and Olena were walking towards me. Olena gave me another hug "Thank you for returning my only son back to me." She whispered. "I didn't had a choice, I had to. I just couldn't leave him behind." She released me and nodded.

And soon her arms were replaced by Dimitri's. I tiptoed to give him a kiss. Which was a brief one because we had to explain the others what happened.

* * *

Olena went first and Dimitri and I followed her. When we reached the table everyone was already there except for Paul, Zoya and Sonya's baby, but even Yeva was there. They all looked at us surprised and disbelieving, except for Yeva of course, no Yeva smiled at me instead, and no it wasn't my dizziness making me see things, the old witch really smiled at me this had to be written down somewhere! So anyway we sat down, and explained it all over again. And at the end the disbelieving and surprised looks changed into relieved and happy looks and here and there I saw a grateful glance coming my way.

* * *

When the explanation was done we had a group hug, that was something entirely new to me, really a group hug how could you come on the idea? I was in a happy moment around people I loved. Last time I felt the urge to fit in here, they felt so much like the family I always wanted, but now that I know that my father is Abe Mazur and that I got a better bond with my mom. I know this will be my perfect family-in-law.

Dimitri had to break the group hug though, he asked Olena something in Russian and I heard my name so I was getting curious. Olena just took my hand and walked me to the table where she ordered me to take a sit so she could get a look to my head. I rolled my eyes at Dimitri. He just smiled back and took my hand and gave it a little squeeze. Olena couldn't find anything unusual so she gave me a painkiller and sent me to bed to sleep the dizziness off.

It was the same room as where I had spent my last stay here. The same one-person bed though a different duvet. Dimitri walked behind me so I wouldn't fall back down the stairs because of my dizziness, not that would happen but still, he gave me a glass of water and the painkiller, tucked me in bed like I was a 8 year-old instead of an 18 year-old. And came to sit next to me on the bed.

"we did it comrade, and it went as easy as I thought I would go. They love you so much." I was starting to mumble, well those painkillers were pretty strong.

"You were right, ooh Roza you can't believe how happy I am. Though I was surprised when Karolina came storming outside, she became so fierce since the last time I had seen her." The fool had been smiling since he saw his mother, yes I could guess how happy he was.

"I think Karolina took the role of family protector on her the moment you left, if I recall the stories correct you were always looking after them and then you had to leave for work and I think Karolina might have thought that she had to take over that role from you." He just nodded and then we heard a little knock on the door, Olena entered with a plate in her hands.

"Sorry to interrupt Rose, but I had send you to bed without asking if you were hungry, do you want some black bread with butter?" and at that moment my stomach made the sound of a dying whale.

"Yes I would love some bread thank you." Olena and Dimitri both laughed. I tried to sit straight so I could eat properly. While I took my first bite, Dimitri tried to take the other slice, but Olena hit him softly against the head.

"for you there is more than enough bread down stairs, and I remember teaching you that recipe so I think you still remember how to make your own bread?" I started to laugh and he just nodded and put back the slice on the plate.

"Yes mama" was all he answered. "Wait for me when you're going to bake, I always wanted to see you in a apron." I said still laughing. Olena smiled and left the room.

And as soon as I was done eating Dimitri tucked me back in. "sleep now Roza, I love you." He gave me a kiss on the brow "I love you too Dimka." He gave me another smile and I think it was because in a year time I only called him Comrade or Dimitri instead so i caught him surprise calling him Dimka. Russian nicknames still didn't make any sense to me but I liked it. He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and left the room and not much later I fell asleep.


	4. AN

**A/N**

**Hey guys, sorry to let you down that it's an A/N and not a new chapter. I'm in a complete writers block and I feel terrible about it. So I'm going to give it a rest for a while though once I will start again you can expect frequent uploads. So for now this one is on a rest. I am really, really sorry. Don't hate me please. I'll try my best to remove the writers block but I'm pretty stuck and my school will start in 2 weeks so yeah that might be a little problem too so I'm so sorry!**

**For now I'm going to write Vampire Academy mixed up with a piece of William Shakespeare but modernised of course. It will be "As you like it" and it's one of the few pieces were no one for once dies. And yes I'm sure it's a Shakespeare. You got to know this story as it was my school play. Yes I always liked acting and it's a marvellous piece. I hope I can do honour to it. I do not for sure if someone body already has done this or not. So if somebody did it I'm sorry. I really am and it's not my thing to do plagiarism just so you know.**


End file.
